Koopalings
The Koopalings are a clan of Koopa-like children with a close relation to Bowser. The term originally debuted in Super Mario Bros. 3, with the introduction of the canonical seven Koopalings: Iggy Koopa, Larry Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Roy Koopa and Wendy O. Koopa. The group has worked alongside many other fanon Koopaling characters, as well as Bowser Jr. on occasion. According to Nintendo, the original Koopalings are unrelated to Bowser and Bowser Jr.. Of the fanon Koopalings, only Dolly P. Koopa is related to Bowser. Nintendo considers Larry Koopa the leader of the Koopalings. List of Koopalings Every Koopaling has his/her own personality, and looks, though some newer fanon Koopalings that resemble some original ones. Some have different skins at birth. Others got them by other manners. Some Koopalings even wear clothes as well. There are a few Koopalings who resemble their father, Bowser. Others don't. A small group of Koopalings are actually adopted, and not biological children of Bowser. Here is a list of the Koopalings, split into biological, other, and adopted (canon Koopalings are bold printed). They are listed by age in descending order. Biological *Lavora Koopa - The oldest of the fanon Koopalings. She has an interest in rock music. She is one of the few Koopaling with full gold-blonde hair and has a bow wrapped on her tail. *Thomas Koopa - An inventor who created the Lightbulb Goomba, rivals with Ludwig. *Pyotr I. Koopa - Often taunts Wendy and Lavora. He used to be loyal until Roy came along. He is the fourth-oldest fanon Koopaling. *'Ludwig von Koopa' - Possibly the smartest of all Koopalings, and the oldest of the original seven. *Aidan Koopa - A koopaling with psychic powers. He is the 2cd smartest koopaling of all. He is more mature than Harley. *Teddy E. Koopa - Bowser's nephew, he has recently been building a castle for himself. *Ignis Koopa - One of Bowser's adopted children, he is part Koopa, part Chameleon. *'Lemmy Koopa' - The shortest of all Koopalings, yet the second oldest of the original seven Koopalings. He is dim witted and has more interest in becoming a circus star than beating Mario. *'Roy Koopa' - A big and bulky Koopaling that resembles a hooligan thanks to the glasses. He seems to like the colors pink and purple. *Kevin Koopa - A strong, agile Koopaling who has a love and passion for basketball. Despite hanging around Roy, Risen, and Morton, he's nice toward most of the Koopalings. *Edwin B. Koopa - A koopaling who lost his tooth when he was 11. He hates Luigi, similar to Bazyli. *Ross Koopa - One of the intelligent Koopalings who is a prankster, often getting on the nerves of most of his siblings. *'Iggy Koopa' - The craziest of the Koopalings. He has been said to be an inventor. He originally looked like Lemmy (except for glasses), but he later became even taller than Morton Jr. *Ellen D. Koopa - The calmest of all Koopalings. She is known to be the peacemaker and is calm- until someone calls her a "goody two-shoes". Watch out! She is born in between Iggy and Dolly, being the third-oldest female, and the fourteenth-oldest. *Dolly P. Koopa - A lonely Koopaling that loves to sing and cook, and also has an obsession with butterflies. She can also understand how everyone else feels. *'Wendy O. Koopa' - The only female of the original Koopalings. *Theo Koopa - A mischevious Koopaling who is addicted to machine guns. He is similar to Larry, and hangs out with him. *Bazyli Koopa - A Koopaling who lost his arm and got it replaced by an arm cannon. * Morton Koopa Jr. - He looks like his grandfather Morton Koopa Sr. and is named after him. *Lady G. Koopa - A sly Koopaling who is incredibly mean and two faced. She is quadruplets with Larry, Kris and Jackson. *Jackson Koopa - Considers himself as the coolest of all Koopalings. He is extremely cocky and ignorant. He resembles Larry, Lady and Kris. *'Larry Koopa' - The sneakiest of all Koopalings, sometimes the Leader in place of Ludwig. *Harley B. Koopa - A Koopaling who has his own troops. He is depicted as the eighth (excluding all the other fanon ones and Bowser Jr.) *'Bowser Koopa Jr.' - Bowser's favorite child. He looks like his dad in the past. *Jacob Koopa - He's a hypotetical Koopaling. *Justin Koopa - A Koopaling who's clever and has a love for magic. He likes Iggy, Lemmy, Tim, and Larry. *Dragonia Koopa - A very magical Koopaling, and also the second youngest. Dragonia is not very powerful but she is good at dodging attacks. * Persephone Koopa - Technically speaking,Persephone is indeed bowser's daughter,but she is Peach's Biologoical daughter as well. *Poopbutt Koopa - Biological in that he came during a particularly bad bathroom break, Poopbutt Koopa is the most gentlemanly Koopaling that ever Kooped. Adopted *Risen Koopa - An adopted Koopaling who serves as Bowser's slave, being treated the worst. The iris around the pupil of his eye changes color together with his mood. *Chris Koopa - A lost Koopaling who is a twin to Larry and born in a Yoshi Egg and is addicted to violence, destruction, and conquering. He lived with his great grandfather, Christian Koopa, until he was 9, which Bowser re-adopted him. *Tim J. Koopa - A Koopaling that seems to be related to Larry, Iggy and Lemmy. He is obsessed with all kinds of rocks. *Joe S. Koopa - A Very Tomboyish Koopaling who lost her foot while slipping into lava at a young age. she usually gets mocked too, being called "Pirate leg" and "Ms. Pirate" but they usually get kicked, hard. Other *Matthew von Koopa - A koopaling with a unusual skin color. He is the 2cd oldest koopaling. He is also the eldest of Jessica Koopa's children. *Mortisha Koopa - Bowser's neice, her mother Becki Koopa died via electrocution so she stays with Bowser and the Koopalings. Her necklace gives her special mind reading abilities. *Nolan Cody Koopa - A very hyper koopaling who lost his memory at the age of 7. He now thinks he is a psychopath. He also drinks lots of soda. *Gyro P. Koopa - A failed attempt to transform a Koopa Troopa into a Koopaling, which caused him become a hybrid of both. *Jinkesse Koopa - This Koopaling was originally one of the first born childs, but she died as a child. However, Bowser's wife had her body modified, so Jinkesse is now a cyborg. Bowser's wife (Clawdia Koopa) died for one day before Jinkesse could be reactivated. *Niko Koopa Jr. - Niko Koopa Sr.'s, Bowser's older brother, favorite child. He is the most short tempered and very annoying. He is slightly shorter than Abel Koopa. *Alex Ember Koopa - He was an unusual Koopaling with the power of electricity, and he is not a child nor adopted by Bowser, but he is also the most agile and one of the most dangerous Koopalings, and he was one of the few Koopalings whose got respected properly by Bowser Jr. He lived in the basement along with his parents before he became a Koopaling. *Aiva Opel Koopa - A koopaling from another dimension where no Mario event occurred. She is the second tallest koopaling and she has multiple personalities. She is dating Abel Koopa. She is one of the 7 Deadly Elementals. *Noah Koopa - A Koopaling from an alternate universe where the events of Super Mario Bros. 3 never occurred, along with other things that never happened, severely altering the history in that universe. After somehow being transported to the mainstream Marioverse, Bowser accepted Noah as his own, and so did his new brothers and sisters. Noah is represented in both Nintendoverse and Fantendoverse canon. *Abel Koopa - Bowser's nephew. He was living with Niko Koopa Sr. and Jessica Koopa, but they died. He is one of the 7 Deadly Elementals. Abel, along with Aiva and his siblings, lives with Bowser. *Austin Khan Koopa - A very short tempered koopaling who is stronger than Roy Koopa. He was the last koopaling born from Jessica Koopa. * Psycho Koopa - The smartest koopa in the world, he can use his psychic power to levitate! *Pietro Koopa - A koopaling who Iggy Koopa accidently hatched from an egg, Possibly the most idiotic out of all the koopalings. Game Appearances New Super Mario Baseball The seven Koopalings form their own baseball team, along with Boom Boom and Mecha-Koopa. Super Mario Bros. Koopaling Chaos The Koopalings, along with some friends, try to destroy the Mario Bros. in this game because Bowser says if they successfully defeat them and kidnapped Peach, he will buy them all toys. Super Mario Galaxy 3: Return to the Cosmos All 8 of them in New Super Mario Bros. Omega (9 if you include Bowser Jr.) have a very important role in the story. For Worlds 1-9, they have the Grand Stars to gain acess to the next world. Eack Koopaling has a different machine to help defeat Mario once and for all. *Koopaling-World-Machine-How to Defeat *Larry Koopa-World 1-Giant Bowser Blimp-Throw a Koopa Shell at the red windows. There's 4 of them, hit all four and you beated him. *Iggy Koopa-World 2-Crust-a-leg-Use Cloud Flower to reach the foot. Use Rock Mushroom to roll up to the head. And use the Spin Drill to hit it's core. Do it 3 times and you win. *Wendy O. Koopa-World 3-Water Machine-When underwater, toss a Koopa Shell at the arms legs and heart 2 times each (10 hits in total) to beat her. *Roy Koopa-World 4-Twomp Smasher-Jump on the top of the machine and ground pound on the button 3 times to short-circuit it. *Morton Koopa Jr.-World 5-Mecha Bowser-Use the Gravity Flower to toss the Bullet Bill right back on Mecha Bowser. Do it 4 times and you win the battle. *Ludwig von Koopa-World 6-Train of Koopa-Use the Hammer Suit to hit the train when it gets close. Do it 6 times in the battle. *Lemmy Koopa-World 7-Big Boom Bash-Uses the Racoon Leaf to fly up to the top of the machine and ground pound on the glass 4 times. *Lavora Koopa-World 8-Bowser's Clown Car-Throw a Mechakoopa on her head 2 time and she'll add Bullet Bill Launchers. After 4 hits, she'll add a laser effect. 6 times, and she's down for the count. *Bowser Jr.-World 9-Bowser Jr.'s Mario Squasher-Uses the Bob-omb Suit to toss a bomb at Bowser Jr.'s Hammers 5 times each. *In World 10, you'll fight Bowser. Mario 3D World The Koopalings are bosses throughout the game. When originally fought, they are fought like in SMB3 (however, Lemmy and Wendy blast normal things and Tim blast rocks work the same), but in the "second quest", they are fought like in SMW (more in detail below) *Koopaling Name - First Quest Battle - Second Quest Battle *Iggy Koopa - He walks around, blasting magic - He walks back and forth spitting fireballs. You must knock him into the lava by jumping on him. *Morton Koopa - He walks around, blasting magic - He climbs up the walls and tries to land on you. You must jump on his head three times. *Lemmy Koopa - He walks around, blasting magic - He jumps out of pipes, with clones. You must jump on the real Lemmy's head three times. *Dragonia Koopa - She walks around, blasting magic - She rides on a winged block (flying backwards throughout a side-scrolling level) spitting fireballs at you. You must use a Cape to fly up to her and land on her head three times *Ludwig Koopa - He walks around, blasting magic - He runs around, shell slides, breathes fire and jumps at you. You must jump on his head three times. *Ellen Koopa - She walks around, blasting magic - She rides on a winged block (flying backwards throughout a side-scrolling level) spitting fireballs at you. You must use a Cape to fly up to her and land on her head three times. Unlike Dragonia's battle, sometimes the screen will start scrolling the other way. *Tim Koopa - He walks around, throwing rocks - He jumps out of pipes, with clones. You must jump on the real Tim's head three times. Unlike Lemmy's battle, all of the Tims will throw rocks throughout the battle. *Roy Koopa - He walks around, blasting magic - He climbs up the walls and tries to land on you. You must jump on his head three times. Unlike Morton's battle, when Roy lands on the ground, the ground shakes and you get stunned. *Wendy Koopa - She walks around, blasting magic - She walks around, blasting magic, but the room will often fill up with water. Unlike the other battles, Wendy has her own- it's based off of NSMBW. *Lavora Koopa - She walks around, blasting magic - She runs around, shell slides, breathes fire and jumps at you. You must jump on her head three times. Unlike Ludwig's battle, Lavora also occasionally blast you with her wand. *Larry Koopa - He walks around, blasting magic - He walks back and forth spitting fireballs. You must knock him into the lava by jumping on him. Unlike Iggy's battle, Larry can jump on you to knock you back as well. *Bowser Jr. - He throws shells at you and hides when you try to jump on him. You must throw his shells back at him. He repeats this when fighting him with Kamek - He does the same thing, but now breathes fire too. He still repeats this when fought with Kamek. Super Mario World DX The Koopalings return in this game. Unlike other games, they are only fought in their airships, as the Castles have unique bosses. *Larry Koopa- Boss of Plain Plains- Larry flies around with magic and fires explosive magic bolts. To damage him, you must use the nearby Bullet Box to fire Bullet Bills at him. *Morton Koopa Jr.- Boss of Sunny Wasteland- Morton crawls around in a special area above the battlefield. The floor of this area and the celing of the battlefield are large spike on bungee cords attached to the ceiling. Morton will use his staff to summon Goombas, and will occasionaly charge up a smash attack that impales the spuike into the floor. You must jump on his head while the spike is in the floor. *Alex Ember Koopa- Boss of Sweetsnow Land- During the boss battle, Alex fuses his electric powers with the cold climate of his domain. He can fire snowstorm-like pulses that freeze the floor. Jumping on him will damage him, but every time you do so, Alex will electrify the melting ice to try to deal damage. ''DX Super Mario Bros. The Koopalings play an important role in this game. Not only do the majority fight Mario, but this game also introduces a new Koopaling. Kirby: Bowser in Dreamland The Koopalings to get Battle Between with Kirby & Koopalings to Fight. Super Mario Madness The Koopalings are main bosses of the game, among with Bowser Jr. and Bowser (the rest are "Task Bosses", being sub-bosses). It also introduces Alex Ember Koopa, the electrofying Koopaling who is fought in Electro Factory. Super Mario Bros. Ultra The Koopalings are the main bosses of the game. They work for Bowser again, and they are the ruler of the first 7 castle. Nothing much more than that is specified by the creator of this game. Morton is the first boss, Wendy is second, Larry is third, Ludwing is fourth, Roy is fifth, Iggy is sixth and Lemmy is last Koopalings to fougth. Lets-a-go, Mario The Koopalings appear in Lets-a-go, Mario, again, as bosses. However, they only appear in the Nostalgic Area and some DLC Areas. The seven and Kamek are fought in the same castle, each with their own mini-levels leading up to their battles. Each Koopaling has a moveset composed of moves from their previous fights with Mario. Tim, Lavora, Alex, Dragonia, and Ellen are the only fanon Koopalings that can be downloaded thus far. Newer Super Mario Bros U The Koopalings are main bosses in this game. Roy, Wendy, Iggy, Larry, Morton and Lemmy are the ruler of the six worlds before the final world, while Ludwig is the mini-boss in the Bowser's world. Each of them are fought in their own airships, unlike the previous NSMB titles. This time the Koopalings aren't so easy to take down, as they are stronger than the previous titles. This time, Roy is the first Koopaling, Wendy's the second, Iggy and Larry are two bosses on the same plan, as the player can choose to have to deal with Tomato Jungle and Banana Beach respectively (just like to Sparkling waters and Frosted Glacier in NSMBU), even though technically Iggy is the third one and Larry the fourth one, Morton the fifth one, Lemmy the sixth one and the second-to last, leaving Ludwig as the last Koopaling to eb fought. New Super Mario World (3DS) The Koopalings, after 20 years, rules again the various world of the Dinosaur Land. *Iggy Koopa: This Koopaling's battle is like to SMW's battle. Knock in to the lava to the defet him. *Roy Koopa: This Koopaling climbing the wall of the battle's room and blasting the Bullet BIlls. This Koopalings does ground-pounding. 3 hits to the head to defeat him. *Ludwig Von Koopa: This Koopaling does flutter jump, and blasting blue fire. 3 hits to head to defeat him. *Wendy O. Koopa: This Koopaling bladsting the magic rings, and the boss rom have a water with many Cheeps Cheeps. 3 hits to head to defeat him. *Larry Koopa: This Koopaling's battle is most like to Wendy's battle, but this time the room not have a water, and the celing have a stalattits. 3 hits to defeat him. *Morton Koopa Jr: This Koopaling's battle is like to Roy's battle, but this boss is not blasting Bullett Bills, but Thorny Balls. *Lemmy Koopa: This Koopaling's battle is like to SMW's battle, but this time the real Lemmy throwing a bomb. Super Mario and the 8 Elemental Crystals The original 7 plus Bowser Jr. appear as bosses in this game. #1: Wendy's Bolt-Strike Castle (Grassy Hills) #2: Lemmy's Sand Spout Castle (Desert Dunes) #3: Morton's Vine-Swing Castle (Swampy-Branch Jungle) #4: Ludwig's Flooded Castle (Shoreline Beach) #5: Larry's Slippy-Slope Castle (Glacier Pass) #6: Roy's Pillar-Spike Castle (Sunny Cloudway) #7: Iggy's Artillery Castle (Great Stone Mountains) #8: Bowser Jr.'s Bomb-Blow Castle (Valley of Despair) Film Appearances Silver Spurs Series The Koopalings are rumored to appear in Cosmic Destinies, because it is planned for 2018, the 30th anniversary of ''Super Mario Bros. 3. Trivia *In the official guide for Super Mario Bros. 3, Boom Boom was dubbed the "Forgotten Koopaling". Gallery Single Koopaling Art Please put each Koopaling in the order from youngest to oldest. All artwork here must be in 3D Form. Group Art ) 2D Group Art.png|2D group art plus deleted ones from The Koopalings Project (By ) AllTheKoopalings2013.png|All the Koopalings. All Koopalings- Super Mario World.png|All of the Koopalings (including Bowser Jr.) in Super Mario World. KoopaFamilyGroup2014Artwork.png|Bowser, Morton Sr., Christian Koopa, and all the Koopalings together AllKoopalingsClownCarEva.png|All current Koopalings (as of the 27th of April 2014) in the Koopa Clown Car Rekkaling Group Photo.png|The Rekkalings }} }} **Koopalings Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Children Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Super Bowser Bros. Category:Koopas Category:Koopa Troop Category:Mario Bosses Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Mario Series Category:Mario Villains Category:Groups Category:Teams Category:Subspace Army Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Males Category:Females Category:Lets-a-go, Mario Category:Bowser's Minions